Obsessive Atobe----- what?
by Lady Frost08
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Hyotei. For Atobe she's nothing but a mere peasant. That is until she started talking. He noticed she's the first girl at everything. First to not fangirl over him. First to insult him. First to annoy him to wit's end. First to make him want to kill her. And first to take his heart... wait what?... uhmm awkward... That's all!


HARU'S POV

"Ahh what a wonderful start of school year." I sarcastically mumbled to myself as I entered the new lavish school of mine. Hyotei. Yes for those who are curious out there, my name is Tetsuya Kiharu and I'm a transferee here as a 3rd year student. My family is rich though I don't think too much of it that's why they have me study here. I guess this is school for the rich kids. Duh.

"Now I'm hungry. Where's the canteen?" I continued to murmur. As you can see I have a habit of talking to myself out loud. I love myself too much.

Suddenly loud cheering could be heard and I had a silly idea they were for me I mean I'm the new student so they're probably like 'wow, what a beautiful lady!' or 'oh my goodness! look at that pretty girl over there!' I couldn't suppress the smirk that came on my lips.

"Yeah right continue to fool yourself dear." I silently laughed.

"Arn~ and who is this peasant who's blocking Ore-sama's way?" An obnoxious voice reach my ears and I turned around to see a silver haired guy with a mole on his right cheek just under his eye looking at me like I was a mere ant under his presence.

"Are you talking to me?" I deadpan at him. The man raised his eyebrow as if waiting for something and I just stare at him waiting for an answer I already knew.

"Who else peasant?" He sneered at me while I continue looking at him with my dead fish eyes. Obviously uninterested.

"Could be her or her, I don't know" I randomly pointed at some girls who were glaring at me- huh, what did I do?- and decided that staying to talk to this guy is just a waste of my time. Ahh, where are you my beloved canteen?

"As much as I hate talking to you I've got more important matters to attend to." Like feeding my already hungry stomach. With that I left but not before seeing the astonished look on his face. Huh what is that? Did he accidentally pooped on his pants?

"Ah mister there's a toilet here if I'm not mistaken. It's better to take a crap there than on your pants right? Maybe the principal's office will be nice enough to give you another set of pants if you ask. Don't worry this is just between the two of us, okay?" I winked at him as I left for real. I don't like the guy but in that kind of situation I'm not cruel enough to not help him.

As I walked away I couldn't help but notice the astonished expression on his face turned to a shocked one. Hah he probably thought I didn't notice it. Too bad I did cause I'm a genius and genius could figure out if someone accidentally took a crap on their pants. And it's the first day too. Too bad for him.

ATOBE'S POV

I stood there, stunned. What kind of girl is that? First she didn't squeal like my other fangirls the moment she saw me. Second, she was able to maintain an eye contact without fainting. Third, she answered back to me like I was nothing at all. And fourth she insulted me... how dare that girl insult Ore-sama! To think she even had thoughts that I ORE-SAMA will do such vulgar thing as that... what audacity!

But somehow this girl had caught my attention. Just who is she?

"You!" I called to her. "Tell Ore-sama your name."

She was already a good distance from me and I watched as she stopped but didn't turned to face me. Rude girl. She merely shrugged and continued walking. What?

"Atobe-sama! Don't worry about her we'll take care of her immediately!" Karin, the leader of my fanclub went to my side to console me. I sent a quick glare to her seeing her shrunk back before walking away. I'm not in the mood to deal with those kind of people today.

Hn, now I'm curious by that stupid girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARU'S POV

"Okay class we have a transferee this year. Please welcome Miss Tetsuya" Mizuki-sensei, apparently our homeroom teacher announced and motion for me to introduce myself. I opened the door and can't help the smile tugging on my lips. Wanna know why?

That's because I had my breakfast! Aaaaahhh~ I didn't know the food here is like the food in five star restaurants! Plus the fact that I got to eat all of that for free! Teehee~ I'm starting to like this school.

"My name is Tetsuya Haru. Nice to meet you all." I gave them a conservative smile, finding it awkward to grin at them when I don't even know them in the first place. I quickly scanned my new classmates face to see the guy I saw earlier giving me a haughty look.

"Well then you can sit next to Atobe. Atobe-san please raise your hand." Mizuki-sensei said and I saw the still same guy snapped his finger and the girls cooing at him.

Huh? Didn't the teacher said to raise his hand and not snap his fingers? Is this guy have mental issues or what?

I walked to my seat beside the window and comfortably seated myself. Since this school is rich and all, our classrooms have air conditioners and therefore even if I'm seated just beside the window, I couldn't look at the sceneries below. Sigh. Instead, a rich dark red obviously expensive curtain blocked my view from the outside world. Oh well.

My musings were cut off when I heard a loud cough coming from the guy, ah yes Atobe, beside me. Turning to him I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion when I see him giving me an annoyed look. What did I do now? I decided to ignore it and focused instead on the teacher.

ATOBE'S POV

I smirked when I saw that insolent girl enter our room. I see she's our classmate. I noticed the smile on her lips and briefly wondered if that was because of what happened earlier. Now I feel like choking her pretty little neck for disrespecting me, that brat. She looked this way and I changed my expression to a haughty one, letting her know that she's a mere insect compared to me.

"Well then you can sit next to Atobe. Atobe-san please raise your hand."

Hmm? So the teacher assigned me as her seat partner. Interesting. It will be easier to execute my revenge on her for the humiliation I received this morning.

Seeing her nestled comfortably in the plush cushions of chair MY family donated to this school, I smirked at the idea already in my head. Clearing my throat lightly so as to not attract any attention I waited for her to turn her head in my direction so I could insult her just as I was insulted by her earlier.

Nothing.

I tried again a bit louder this time.

Nothing.

I'm starting to get impatient. Is this girl deaf or purposely ignoring me? Hah! She must be deaf after all no one ignores Ore-sama.

Once again I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention.

Still nothing.

I could feel a tick mark appearing on my flawless forehead. Okay take it easy. I must NOT lose my temper to a peasant.

Again. And still nothing.

I'm going to kill this girl!

One last time I created the noise at the back of my throat expecting her to ignore it when I saw her turn to me, eyebrows scrunched and all. Now she has the guts to look at me like that!?

She shrugged and concentrated on the teacher disregarding me completely. What? I literally felt steams come out of my ears.

This girl... THIS GIRL IS JUST SO EXASPERATING!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahahaha so this is for chapter one. Any opinions, comments or suggestions please call 09-XXXX-XXX. Thank you.**

 **This is the author's inner. Please ignore the author's stupidity. Right now she's having technical problems with her- unbelievably there is- brain. Anyway please review your thoughts as I'm sure the author would love it. That's all :)))**


End file.
